This invention is directed towards a handle for containers.
In recent years there has been growing economic pressure to reduce the cost of packaging goods and materials. This goal is often achieved by reformulating products into a denser product configuration so that the product occupies a smaller package.
As container size is reduced with a corresponding increase in product weight, there is a need for both stronger handles as well as improved handle attachment means. Some attachment means, such as rivets, are quite strong but interfere with the recycling of the container. In addition, such attachment means/handles increase the local thickness of the package. Even a minor increase in thickness interferes with the stacking of flat container stock as well as stacking of the assembled package.
The prior art provides packaging handles which have a compact shipping profile. However, once these handles are engaged, the handle creates a raised package profile which will not readily resume its former configuration. Such handles cannot be used by retailers for stocking such products since, once engaged, the handles take up valuable shelf space. Further, such handles use attachment means which require opening in the container flaps. Such openings are prone to product leakage and/or contamination of the container contents. Therefore, there is need and room for improvement within the art of container handles.